Late Night
by Ozzie Eggs
Summary: Misaki comes home late. Usagi worries. Gooood stuff.


**AN: **So this was kind of just a spur of the moment kind of thing. I don't know... I was in a writing mood. I didn't put a lot of thought into it; the whole thing took all of twenty minutes to write. And I didn't end up liking it at all-the story doesn't know if it wants to be serious or fluffy or just crackish-but what the hell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Usami Akihiko, Takahashi Misaki, or Junjou Romantica.

**LATE NIGHT**

Usami Akihiko glanced lazily at the clock on the wall. From his position on the sofa in the middle of his living room, he had a straight shot view of the ticking device. _12:48. Damn… Where was that boy?_

Akihiko knew that Misaki hated it when people worried about him, _especially_ when the worrier was a certain overprotective lover. They had talked about this, and the novelist had promised to let up—a promise he was trying desperately hard to keep.

Misaki had a previous engagement, and Akihiko was promptly _not_ invited.

"_Ah… Usagi-san?" The college student looked tentatively at his lover from the passenger seat of Akihiko's red sports car. "I should be home a little later than usual tonight."_

"_What would give you that impression?" Akihiko muttered, preoccupied with trying to light up a cigarette with one hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel._

_The expression on Misaki's face was an adorable mixture of excitement and insecurity. "Su—er, a _friend_ invited me to have dinner with his family tonight. Oh, and we might go shopping afterward! But I should be home later this evening."_

"…"

"…"

"_I'll go with you."_

"_AAH! Baka Usagi! You can't just invite yourself over to someone's house!"_

_Akihiko sighed, taking a long drag on his cigarette before responding. "I don't feel comfortable not knowing where you are."_

_The brunette's eyes furrowed, and it looked like he was trying to work up the courage to have some important confrontation. "No, Usagi-san, we discussed this! You promised... you promised you would stop doing this. I need to—to be independent sometimes. Onegai?"_

But it was so damn _hard_. Hard to admit that Misaki was right. Hard to accept that he was being way too overprotective of a lover. Hard to keep his fucking _ass_ sitting on that couch, instead of grabbing his coat and running off to find his innocent roommate. Not to mention something else that was getting hard at the thought of Misaki's flushed, frustrated face…

He would wait until 1:00. Five more minutes. Then he would leave to look for Misaki.

_Misaki…_

It was an obsession, really. The way he had to know everywhere the boy was going. And Akihiko could tell it really pissed Misaki off. But he did it for the sole reason that Misaki was his everything. He lived for Misaki, and if something, _anything_ were to happen to him…

Okay. 1:00.

Akihiko stood up and turned to head toward the door, when suddenly it burst open, revealing the familiar, lovable face of a certain brunette teen.

"Usagi-san! You're still awake?" Misaki's cheeks were flushed from heat. It looked like he had just run a marathon.

Akihiko was still slightly shocked. "Misaki… where _were_ you?" His tone wasn't angry, in fact, anything but. He was only concerned and relieved.

"I got on the wrong train. I was worried I would make a mistake again if I tried to get on the right one at this hour, so I decided to walk from where I was, but it ended up being a couple miles. I—I was worried you would come to look for me, so I ran most of the way, but—"

His words were cut off with a gentle kiss. _Spare me the trivial information, Misaki_. Akihiko broke apart, faced with a very surprised Misaki.

"GAHH! You can't just—just do something like that out of the blue!" Misaki scolded, but the blonde only smirked. "Don't scare me like that again." He began more seriously. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Phone was dead, um, Usagi-san? I'm sorry I was so unexpectedly late… I'm just… I'm glad you had enough sense and trust in me to stay put." Misaki's cheeks turned pink again; this time it wasn't from the heat.

Akihiko grimaced. "Misaki, I knew that's what you wanted me to do, but I was about to leave. What if something had happened? You know my family…"

"I can handle myself. But… thank you for respecting that. It means… a lot."

"So while I was waiting home alone, you were partying it up at that friend of yours' house? Sounds like I was missing out…" Akihiko pouted. "I think I need make-up Misaki time."

Now somewhat resembling a tomato, Misaki yelped. "NO! I, um, have homework! Yeah! So I guess I'll see you la—" The boy was cut off as two large hands grabbed his waist and slung him over the owner's shoulder. "USAGI-SAAAAN!" He whined. "This is non-consensual molestation! I could—"

"Oh please, you like it," was Akihiko's reply as he made his way up the large staircase to his bedroom, where he could do whatever he pleased with his prize.

**THE END**

**AN:** Yes, he was at Sumi's house. No, I don't know much about the Japanese subway system. Leave that to your imagination? Onegai means please. Go figure. That and Misaki's cute face will get that boy anything he wants.


End file.
